implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic Ireland and the Isle of Man/Irish Republic (Irish: Éire) 'is a democratic survivor nation based in Island of Ireland and the Isle of Man. National Anthem History 'World War 3 Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory in the NATO/Warsaw Pact Nuclear War in 1962. There would mostly be a problem with the radioactive fall-out from the UK that would cause much trouble. 'After Doomsday' President Éamon de Valera and the Primate of all Ireland went on RTE Radio 1 to address the people of Ireland on the midday after Doomsday. The Lieutenant General and Prime Minister of the Isle of Man went on Manx Radio likewise shortly afterwards. Food and fule rationing was quickly brought in and much of the saved food was sent to the Duchy of Lancashire, Pembrokeshire and the island of Anglesea during late 1962 and early 1963. A famine was caused by the atomic winter/summer event in which 45,000 peolpe passed away and a flue outbreak hit the Irish and Manx nations, in which about 25,000 people would pass away during 1963 and most of 1964. The Isle of Man would also have a major flue outbreak in 1966. Once things had been put right and the emergency was over Ireland and the Isle of Mann would take in many English refugees and do much to help rebuild the Duchy of Lancashire, Galloway and Pembrokeshire. 'Known refugee camps' About 145,000 UK refugees were housed in camps at Dublin, Derry, Waterford, Wexford, Cork, Port Rush, Newry, Peel and Douglas. Dublin's Rev. Patrick Martin O’Brian would champion their cause between 1964-1972 and encourage closer Anglo-Irish relations. Rev. O’Brian’s sermons rallied the Irish and Manx to the cause. The Irish, who were overwhelmingly Roman Catholics, believed there suffering was a divine test and was also cosidered probly to be part of the biblical Armageddon! The Isle if Man would soon get sweped up in the new movement aswell. Both religious zeal and the desire to care for others would lead to Ireland's generosity response to the U.K.'s partial reconstruction. He would later become a leading M.P. in the Irish parliament until his retirement in 1989. '1965-1972' The Commission on Itinerancy, that was appointed in Ireland during 1960, under the then minister, Charles Haughey, found that- "public brawling fuelled by excessive drinking further added to settled people's fear of Travellers ... feuding was felt to be the result of a dearth of pastimes and of illiteracy, historically comparable to features of rural Irish life before the Great Famine." '' This result was reiterated in 1965 second report. 'Fist contact' First contact was made with Several British nations between 1963 and 1967. 2 lost Icelandic fishing boats met a small group of Irish fishing boats near Rockall in 1965, leading to the handing over of ambassadors in 1972. First contact was made with the states between 1963 and 1967. * Protestant Northern Ireland. * Ayrshire * Dumfriesshire *Buckinghamshire, * Carlisle-shire, * Windermere-shire, * Whitehaven-shire, * Kendal-shire, *Duchy of Lancashire, *Kibworth, *Republic of Bury *Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium, *Commune of Galloway, *Isle of Wight *Sussex * Kettering * Northampton *Kingdom of Wessex, *Kingdom of West Wiltshire, * Scarboroughshire, *Republic of Hexhamshire, *Socialist Durhamshire, *Pembrokeshire Republic *Commune of Colwyn Bay *Welsh SSR *Republic of Bury 'Intermittent warfare in the North' The deterioration of the already poor civil liberties of Ulster’s Catholics provoked intervention by the Irish government in early 1964. The peacekeeping mission soon became an all-out war with Protestant militias and troops from Ayrshire late 1965. And so was born the equily brutal ATL twin of the OTL '''The Troubles (Irish: Na Trioblóidí)'. Ayrshire, Galloway, Dumfriesshire, Lanarkshire, Lancashire, Pembrokeshire, Ireland and Protestant Northern Ireland would all feud with each other until the 1990’s. '1972-1979' The Welsh SSR rejected Irish and Dumfries-shire aid in 1974. Both Irish and Pembroke explorers went to the villages in the remains of Aberaeron, Lampiter, New Quay, Aberystwyth, Aberaeron in 1976, but they were only minor farming communities and would quickly fall to the Welsh SSR. The 1977 battle of Haverfordwest was the biggest in a short series of battles with the Irish client state of Pembrokeshire. The Welsh SSR's failure to capture of Haverfordwest (Welsh: Hwlffordd) ensured the nation's independence from the Welsh SSR. Negotiations began on a singel market treaty with Pembrokshire, Iceland, the Scottish Highlands Alliance and the Dutch of Lancashire in 1977. The Treaty of Accession was signed in 1979. A referendum held in 1982 confirmed Ireland's entry, and finally succeeded in joining the Euro-Atlantic Union in 1983. '1980-1989' Ireland quickly the country it’s main aid channel in to the former UK, soon sup-parsing that entering via Mostyn, Preston and Penzance. The Irish aid would significantly improve the situation trough out the 1980’s. Mercia and Gloucester Town would also befit from it to. Both Ireland and New Derbyshire Republic would also provide technical help and training in the 1980's. City State of Pwllheli was found after contact was made by a with an Irish fishing boat and later the Irish government in 1981. Later that year a few trawlers from New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Quebec and Labrador Newfoundland were found by Irish fishing boats to be operation south of Iceland. With this, diplomatic relations began, with ambassadorial being swapped 6 moths later. The Neo-Roman Empier, the Duchy of Milan, Venice, Naples, Romania, Korfu, Fezzan and Amazigh Tribal Confederacy were contacted in 1982. The latter 2 have become close allies with Ireland. The Irish Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple in arrived after a chance encounter by fishing boats in the Irish Sea in 1983 2 lost Connecticut fishing boats met a small group of Somme Republic, Irish and a Duchy of Lancashire fishing boat near Rockall in 1985, leading to the handing over of ambassadors in 1986. Charles Haughey became famous for his moves on the international stage, including his attempt to end the conflict with the hostile territory of Protestant Northern Ireland. Wessex and Dumfriesshire sent peacekeepers to the region on July 1st, 1987. A 200lb car bomb, probably of P.N.I. origin exploded in Waterford on May 4th, 1989, killing 6 people and injuring 12, 3 of whom were seriously wounded. This only helped to agrivate the situation and cause an upswing in violence untill peace finaly came in 1995. '1990-1995' The growth of trade in the 1990's with Ireland and Wessex helped boost the economy and so living standards began to rise sharply in Pembrokeshire. Milford Haven dock and Pembroke dock was upgraded in between 1998 and 2004. They are now a major port in the former UK and a key link with Ireland. Revelations about Charles Haughey role in the phone tapping scandal forced him to resign as Taoiseach and retire from politics in 1992. After Haughey's retirement he was implicated in a former bribes scandal and was forced to pay a IR£10,000 fine to the Irish high courts. the Irish Attorney general, Harry Whelehan became President of the High Court for 7 days. 2 court scandals and a disparaging remarks about Walloon coal imports got him fired in 1994. His turn of tenure was from 26 September 1991 to 11 November 1994. Harry Whelehan sought an injunction in the X Case to prevent a 14 year old rape victim having an abortion. The injunction was granted by the High Court, but overturned by the Supreme Court on the grounds that the pregnancy was a risk to her health. "Miss X" had a miscarriage shortly after the judgement, before an abortion could be carried out. Her rapist was sentenced to 14 years in prison, which was reduced on appeal to 4 years. Harry Whelehan was Attorney General during the subsequently controversial arrest and extradition of Father Brendan Smyth from Armagh in P.N.I. and his appointment as President of the High Court by Albert Reynolds in 1994 was opposed by the Labour Party due to the controversy. The appointment led to the downfall of the Labour-Fianna Fáil government, and Whelehan himself stepped down after 7 days in the new role. Relations with the Provisional Republic of the UK began in 1995. 'Newry changes hands, but Craigavon doesn't' *'There were several battles which lead to these results.' #Lisburn- #Eniskillin- #Limavady- #Omagh- #Newry- #Craigavon- 'Peace in the North' The forces of Ayrshire, Lanarkshire and Ireland had all fought themselves to a standstill and most of Ulster was in ruins so the singed the 1994 Limenvedy Peace Accords and 1996 Newry Agreement, both under A.E. supervision. '1996-1999' A significant achievement of Berty Ahern's term in office was his part in the negotiation of the Newry Agreement, which brought a final conclusion to the conflict in northern Ireland. This gained him much kudos and popular support through out the British Isles and Brittany. Sadly, Berty Ahern's Foreign Minister, Ray Burke was empeched. Burke eventually admitted to receiving IR£20,000 in a corrupt payment for favors scam and chose to resign. Father Brendan Smyth died at 70 in prison of a heart attack in 1997 after collapsing in the exercise yard, 1 month in to his 12 year prison sentence. Fishing vessels from Ireland and Portugal met some Confederation of Carolina and Virginia and Moroccan fishing boats just west of the Azores during 1998, leading to the first contact between the continents since Doomsday. Ambassadors were swapped between the nations in 1999. New Quay in Cardiganshire joined Ireland after a 75% yes vote in a 1999 referendum on the issue, held under UN supervision. Döner kebabs or döner kebaps have become rather popular since there introduction by Izmirie immigrants in 1999. '2000 to date' On 27 October 2005, one of Father Brendan Smyth's victims succeeded in having the title "Reverend" removed from the gravestone because of what he had done. Ireland had one of the few major economies in Europe. The housing market overheated slightly between 2005 and 2007, but the economy was eventually back to life by wise budgeting and genuine help from the Duchy of Lancashire during 2008 and 2009, thus avoiding a repeat of the OTL 2008–2012 Irish financial crisis. Anglo Irish Bank was nationalised in 2009, but successfully re-privatised in 2011. 'Bad weather' The 2009 Great Britain and Ireland floods worst affected was the English county of Cumbria, Galloway, Dublin, Cork, Antrim, Dunfieshire and the Irish counties of Clare, Cork, Montgommeryshire, Galway and Westmeath. Deaths were widespread with 1 in Whitehaven, 1 in Cockermouth, a Cornish trader in Poundsgate in Devon. 2 women died when a bridge collapsed at Newtown and Talybont-on-Usk in Montgomeryshire. 2 also died in Dublin, At the time, Taoiseach Brian Cowen described the situation in Ireland as an "ongoing emergency" that was going to get worse. The honorific floods and cyclone of November 22-28, 2012, devastated the former UK and Ireland. It finally killed a total of 42 people (39 citizens and 3 tourists)- 4 in Newlyn, 1 in Honiton, 1 in Truro, 3 in Exeter, 1 in Bovney Tracy, 2 in Shrewsbury, 2 in Gloucester, 2 in St Asaph, 1 in Wexford, 1 in Preston, 1 in Penrith, 1 in Ayr, 1 in Cambridge, 3 in Monmouth, 2 in Northallerton, 2 in Kempsey, 1 in Chester, 1 Warwick, 1 in Derby, 1 Bridgewater, 3 in Upton-upon-Severn and 4 in Malmesbury, plus 3 Lower Saxon tourists in Warwick. It was the worst flooding incident in nearly 100 years! Aid came from Hexanshire, Durhamshire, Scarborough, Ayrshire, Perthshire, Denmark, Sussex, Willihamshaven, Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia, and the Neo-Roman Empire. Government and polatics 'Ireland' 'Client states western Scotland' Obanshire, Tiree and Islay became Irish protectorates in the June of 1989. 'Client states in wastern Wales' New Quay joined Ireland after a 75% yes vote in a 1999 referendum on the issue, held under EA supervision. 'The Isle of Man' The Isel of Man is in customs union with the Ireland, as an internally self-governing Crown dependency, and related revenues are pooled and shared under the 1977 Common Purse Agreement. Military The military consists of 12,000 volentear and 5,000 conscript troops. 'Army' #2x T15 Tank #2x FT-17 Tank #15x Chevrolet RD 4x2 truck #6x T17E1 Staghound armoured cars #5x AMC 35 Tank #5x The Renault R35 Tank #6x Leopard 1 Tank #12x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractor. # 4 x Humber armored cars 'Navy' Ireland only has 6 major war ships and 2 auxiliaries. 'Elite Forces (Naval Infantry)' The 200 strong Naval infentory are the main special forces, who poses 1 twin rotor 'Flying banana' type tandem rotor helicopter helicopters. 'Weapons' #Colt M911 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) #The French Darne machine gun. #The M60 (formally named United States Machine Gun, Calibre 7.62 mm, M60)? #Mauser C96 (Construktion 96) #The FN Model 1903 (M1903, Browning No.2, FN Mle 1903 or FN Ml 1903), or #Nagant M1895 Revolver #The M116 75mm Pack Howitzer M1 #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Air Force Ireland has only got 4 Supermarine Mk XIV Spitfires, 4 light aircraft, 2 cargo planes, 3 medium helicopters and 2 light helicopters. 'Images' USSPivotAM276.jpg|The minesweeper Waterford. HMS Wessex.jpg|The frigate Sligo. HKP 1 ~1.JPG|Irish Élite forces in training. USAT Will H. Point, February 1942.jpg|The Auxiliary troop transport Derry. Economy Trade between Ohio, New England, Pennsylvania, Upstate New York, Canada, Ireland and Carolina has been flourishing since 2010. 'Brewing' 'Glass' Waterford Crystal is still a world leader in the manufacture of crystal glass. 'Mines' Mining is general on a low scale, but is a handy source of income for the Irish and Manx. Some is exported to variose nations in the former UK and the former Belgium. Some Lillie-Walonia coal, Kimmerage oil-shale, Ayrshire coal, Yorkshire granit stone and Lancashire coal is imported. Romanian oil has also been imported since 2000 as part of a mutual defence/trade deal. #Ballingarry Coal Mines #Deerpark Coal Mines #Galmoy Zinc Mine #Lisheen Zinc Mine #Tara Zinc Mine #Great Laxly Lead Mine #Navan Zink/Lead mine #Knocknacran Gypsum Mine #Drummond Gypsum Mine #Bennettsbridge dolomitic limestone qarry #Kilroot rock salt mine #Other minerals that are exploited to a lesser degree are- fireclay, Connemara marble, silica sand and coal. 'Peat cutting' Peat has been cut ever since 1962 and has become a major industry as of 1982. Much of the peat is exported to the PRUK, Pembrokeshire, Wessex, The Somme Reoublic, Cornwall, Lancashire and Galloway. Transport The Isle of Man Sea Terminal in Douglas is served by frequent steam ferries to and from Heysham, Milford Haven, Ayr and Dublin. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. There are a few alcohol and petrol driven vehicels in the republic. Health care Radiological skin and thyroid cancers were not major issues and became markedly less after 1968. There has been a reasonably successful healthy living media campaign running in the media since 2008 concerning binge drinking and high cholesterol levels. 'The illegal rise of MDMA and Para-Methoxyamphetamine' Both Shamus Liam Maguire and Shillelagh Siobhan Maguire died of a Para-Methoxyamphetamine overdose from a pill that was passed off as a MDMA pill at a 2008 Christmas rave dance. Shauna Shavaun McGinnis then died after she was given a LSD tab that had been made toxic after it was spiked with Swiss made Prussic acid for a joke at the same Dublin event. The illigal Spanish, Carolinian and Neo-Roman drugs avalibe at the party were- # LSD #Benzylpiperazine #Bupropion #4-EtOA #Para-Methoxyamphetamine #MDMA Most Irish and Manx are still not part of this Anglo-American foolishness, especialy in the countryside. 18% of Dubliners did admit to their doctors in 2007 that they thought there children were occasional secretly taking Psilocybe semilanceata mushrooms and/or glue sniffing after or during school. The Garda Síochána (Ireland's national police) estimated that about 10% of road accidents in 2008 were caused by drunk and drugged driving. Some cars even had beer cans, whisky bottles and cannabis resin stashed away in them. 'Abortion laws' As in OTL Abortion in the Republic of Ireland is illegal unless it occurs as the result of a medical intervention performed to save the life of the mother. The Isle of Man has the same laws. Both Sheila Una Moran and Caitlin Shona Hodgers both died of complications of initaly denied abortions when the Galway University Hospital made an over strict interpretation of the law in 2010. A 2011 survey for the Irish heath service found that, in the under-45 age groups, 51.5% supported abortion on-demand, with 35% favoring the right to abortion in limited circumstances like after rape, and 4% saying only in a life or death situation. Only 7.5% felt that abortion should not be permitted in any circumstances. Media Raidió Teilifís Éireann ( English: Radio and Television of Ireland; abbreviated as RTÉ) is a semi-state company and the public service broadcaster of Ireland. High power RTE overseas LW and SW broadcasts have come from transmitters in Athlone and Donnybrook, Dublin, since 1995. Urban TV broadcasts recomenced in 1999. Manx Radio servaces have run ever since 1975, whist RTE radio was only off air between 1963 and 1964. *Radio 1- news, current affairs, music, drama and variety features, agriculture, education, religion and sport, mostly in English but also some Irish. *RTÉ 2fm- popular music and chat. *RTÉ lyric fm- the interests of classical music and the arts. *FM3 Classical Music- the interests of classical music and the arts. *RTÉ Raidió na Gaeltachta, an exclusively Irish-language service *Cork 89FM and RTÉ Cork Local Radio- a local radio service in Cork. *Dublin 89.5FM and RTÉ Dublin Local Radio- a local radio service in Cork. *Wexford 88.5FM and RTÉ Wexford Local Radio- a local radio service in Cork. *Athlone and Mid-Ireland 88FM and RTÉ Athlone and Mid-Ireland Local Radio- a local radio service in Cork. *Dublin-Anglo FM (88.2 and 92.2 FM) is for the decedent of English refugees and the English expat community *Dublin Cymru FM (94.2 and 95.2 FM) is for the decedent of Welsh refugees and the Welsh expat community *Manx FM operates a national FM service on the Isle of Man. *Manx radio operates a overseas MW service from the Isle of Man. *Douglas FM (95.6-95.8FM) is the local radio service in Douglas on the Isle of Man. *The Isle of Man Courier is the leading Manx paper. Environment 'Nature reseves' Red deer (Cervus elaphus) flourish in Ireland's Killarney National Park. 'Green issues' A heavy rise in the number of cabbage looper caterpillars (Trichoplusia ni Hübner) has been recorded since 2010. Education Compulsory schooling from the ages 5 to 17. Culture A strong indigenous culture exists in the nation, as expressed for example through Gaelic games, Irish and Manx music and the Irish and Manx languages, alongside mainstream Western culture, such as contemporary music and drama, and a culture shared in common with Great Britain, as expressed through sports such as soccer, Gaelic football, rugby, horse racing, and golf, and the use of the English language. 'Religion' It was one of the leading cause of tension with the former Northern Ireland. Sports Shinty, soccer, rugby, horse racing, and golf are all common place. 'Horse races' the Irish love horses and betting, which is why they were and still are home to many of Europe's top races (the others are in the P.R.U.K., S.E.R. and the Somme Republic). 'charitable donkey races' The Death Penalty Murderers, sex predators, (rapists and child molesters, ect), traitors and enemy spies were executed with the hangman’s rope. This was replaced with life imprisonment with no parole in 1979. Category:Ireland Category:Politics Category:Military Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:United Kingdom Category:Isle of Man